Little Red Ribbon
by Morgri
Summary: Sometimes the most significant memories are made at the most insignificant moments. [Edwin]
1. Default Chapter

Weeeeee… Morgri tries his hand at Edwin. A few queries first though.

1.I haven't seen the whole FMA series yet, so I'm might just put something in wrong… and the scene will probably have nothing to do with nothing in the series.

2.Ima boy… I'm not particularly great at romance fics

3.This is like my fourth Fanfic ever… so expect some logical flaws or poor writing.

Ok, now that that's done, on with the story!

**Little Red Ribbon**

By Morgri

It had been on impulse. She had only reluctantly had the courage to ask him if she could braid his hair. He had barely agreed, and this saddened her. He had become so distant the last few years. Running off with alchemy, searching for the philosophers stone… regaining his brother's body; it didn't make sense, and it seemed so stupid! Why wouldn't he just come home and live his life happily! Was she that unimportant in his life that it was hassle just to do something as trivial as to braid his hair?

No… if that were the case, then he wouldn't have been there, sitting in the chair, waiting patiently for her to finish. He'd always thought she'd done a better job with his hair, after all, _'Girls are usually better at these kinda things anyway'_ he'd always say.

She smiled; it had been the first time in years that she'd played with his hair. When they were kids, she would always braid it and laugh at him for not being able to. Even then he'd never say a word. Edward hadn't changed at all, and in some way, that made her happy. Despite everything he'd gone through, he still managed to smile, even when she'd hit him with her wrench…

Her fingers danced around his golden locks skillfully, looping every grouping of hair into its respective place effectively; her months of practice during his auto-mail recovery had certainly paid off. He'd never tell her, but he loved it when she played with his hair, and stayed quiet only to enjoy moment of peace he shared with her.

It was strange to him. When he was with her he felt safe. As if his troubles had gone away for those few moments, and each passing minute only made him calmer. Just like with his brother, he could only cry in front of her, whether he wanted to or not. And this time was no exception. She had calmed him down again, humming her favorite song. He closed his eyes, and listened, Winry hadn't changed at all.

She made her way to the bottom his hair, it was almost done, but she wasn't. She took a little red ribbon out of her hair, and began to tie it to the bottom of his. He turned around and looked at her curiously, but said nothing, and let her continue.

She smiled as she tied the small ribbon into a bow, tightening it to the small space that was left near the bottom. She suppressed a giggle, he looked so cute!

She picked up the small mirror lying on the bed, and showed him her handy work. He groaned, taking in the site. She tried hard not to laugh… who knew a bow would be so… so… funny?

He looked up at her, ignoring his own disapproval, today he would let it slide. He smiled genuinely at her, and she, with much bliss, lost it, and blasted out with laughter. He followed. He would wear it again tomorrow.

Sometimes you don't need words… Just a little red ribbon…

Sometimes the most significant memories are made at the most insignificant moments…

1111111111111 ---- I hate the fact that takes off you markers --

I don't know if you loop hair since I've never done, so you can correct me on that if you like.

That was my try at an Edwin, hope you enjoyed!


	2. Mirror Mirror on the Wall

I guess I decided this would be my little Edwin one-shot story hahahaha :) Enjoy!

**Mirror Mirror on the Wall**

Ed Paced back and forth in his small room. Once again Winry had come to visit… well fix his automail, and her train was to leave the next morning. But he wanted to do things differently this time; he wanted to let her know he felt, that, and tell her his feelings without getting a wrench to his head.

"Ok, ok, how am I going to do this," Edward asked himself, still pacing around the room. He looked over towards the mirror on his dresser and walked to it.

"Maybe I can practice using this thing," he said, examining the mirror. He still didn't understand what made this so hard; it was three simple words after all. Then again, thinking about it, they were "live happy" or "die hard" words at that too. After all, many people had been turned down before, and he had heard just how bad it felt to be rejected. But rejection or not, he decided he would go through with it, for he didn't know how many chances he would have in the future. He looked at his reflection…

"Ok, Winry – Be mine!" He shook his head quickly, "No, no, that's to fast, it'll scare her off." He went back into thought for a second before turning his head back to the mirror.

"Winry, I really care about you, and I…" He stopped for a minute, to think over his words, "I really like you!" He announced before looking sheepishly at his reflection, "No way, she'll think I'm a stupid twirp."

"Winry! I can't stand to be without you!" He slapped his face with hands, before pondering it over again, "That's way too dramatic… reminds me of Armstrong," he shuttered, thinking it over once again.

"Winry, if there were one girl who... Forgot that," he said, glaring at the mirror.

"How bout just, Winry, I love you,"

Ed froze, turning around slowly to eye who had spoken. "Gah! L -- Lt. Riza, Ho-How long have you been here," He said, a big sweat drop appearing on his head.

"Long enough to…"

"I'M RUINED!" He cried, surely Roy would find out, and it would be the end of his 'cool guy' career.

"I could help you pract…"

"This is corny, I'm going to eat something," He said stomping out the room, leaving an intrigued and smiling Riza, "Stupid mirror, didn't help at all."

Riza chuckled, watching the boy throw his fit all the way to the cafeteria, "Maybe there is hope for you after all, Ed."

She glanced sheepishly around the room, she had arrangements to make.

* * *

Haha, another stupid one-shot by Morgri.

Enjoy.


End file.
